


binoculars & blaster rifles.

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Bounty Hunters, Drabble, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sets her binoculars back in the sand, wipes her damp forehead on her arm, and reaches for the blast rifle beside her.  Before her fingers can even touch it, a too familiar voice comes over the communicator tucked in her ear.  </p>
<p>“Too late, sweetheart.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	binoculars & blaster rifles.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "Jennifer/Kate + bounty hunter AU."

Jennifer raises her sand-scraped binoculars to her eyes, using calloused fingers to adjust the magnification and focus. There’s a droid a mile or so away, glinting underneath the unforgiving twin suns of the desert planet, and as soon as Jennifer focuses on its face, she recognizes her target. She sets her binoculars back in the sand, wipes her damp forehead on her arm, and reaches for the blast rifle beside her. Before her fingers can even touch it, a too familiar voice comes over the communicator tucked in her ear. 

“Too late, sweetheart.” Jennifer clenches her jaw and yanks the binoculars back to her eyes, just in time to see a tall figure emerge from a towering sand dune. In one swift movement, they yank a blaster pistol from their pocket and fire it point blank into the droid’s head, making sparks fly from its eyes. As soon as it hits the ground, the person turns and peels back the fabric wrapped around their face, revealing a sharp smile that Jennifer wants to smother with her lips. 

“Looks like we can afford that apartment on Coruscant now,” Kate says in Jennifer’s ear, sun glinting off her blaster as she tucks it back into her pocket. “Guess it’s going to be in my name.” 

Jennifer could absolutely _kill_ her.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
